


Selfishness

by kinkunii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boys In Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Prince Kindaichi Yuutarou, Prince Kunimi Akira, Short & Sweet, this is from twitter and i just posted it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkunii/pseuds/kinkunii
Summary: “Kunimi blinks at the boy before him before smiling softly. Staring into Kindaichi’s deep brown eyes, they inch closer to each other.“Let’s be selfish,” Kunimi says.“Yeah.”Kindaichi captures Kunimi’s lips in a kiss. The world melting away for this moment in time."
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Selfishness

They sit in the garden. The night air surrounding them as the stars shine brightly above. Illuminated by the light, Kindaichi turns to look at Kunimi.

In the moonlight, Kunimi is gorgeous. His milky skin glows softly, highlighting the freckles scattered across his face.

They aren’t supposed to be out here. Aren’t supposed to be this close; to have their pinkies interlocked as they stare up to sky together.

Kindaichi is supposed to be wed to Kunimi’s sister. They aren’t supposed to be like this. Yet, they are.

From the day Kindaichi entered Kunimi’s kingdom he couldn’t take his eyes off of the stoic boy. Couldn’t refrain from talking to him and getting to know him. Which was not an easy task. Yet, Kindaichi had succeeded.

Surrounded by the sweet scent of the agapanthus flowers around them, Kunimi turns to looks at Kindaichi as well.

Two princes. Two princes from different kingdoms, not meant to be together yet filled with desire.

A desire to be close, a desire to love each other with no bounds.

These two, who since a young age had been doing everything in their life to please others. No one ever thinking about what they want. Never being able to be selfish at any time.

Kunimi slides closer to Kindaichi, the warmth from the boy being transferred to him.

“What do you think of selfish people?” Kindaichi asks.

Kunimi thinks over the question, choosing his words carefully.

“They are bad. Only caring for themselves, not caring for others. Only wanting things to satisfy their desires and never thinking about how it affects others. They’re usually horrible people, only using those around you. Selfishness is a disease, a human error.”

Kindaichi blinks at him, not expecting the answer that flowed from Kunimi’s mouth.

He looks down before hearing Kunimi speak again.

“B-but i think sometimes i want to be selfish. That if i was selfish with you it would be okay.”

Kindaichi moves closer to Kunimi, placing a hand on the other boy’s cheek.

“We’ve spent our whole lives living up to people’s selfish expectations. I think we deserve to be selfish for once too.”

Kunimi blinks at the boy before him before smiling softly. Staring into Kindaichi’s deep brown eyes, they inch closer to each other.

“Let’s be selfish,” Kunimi says.

“Yeah.”

Kindaichi captures Kunimi’s lips in a kiss. The world melting away for this moment in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading!!! i know this is like really short but it was originally a short fic thread from my twitter and i just wanted to post it here cause i like it. 
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments! i really appreciate all the support i get. 
> 
> Anyway, you can find me on twitter @kinkunii


End file.
